Classroom
by Lover of Fantasy
Summary: Based off the classroom scene in episode 1x3. What would have happen if that teacher didn't interrupted them. One-shot.


**Aria POV**

Aria got ready for school. She looked into her floor length mirror at her reflection. She had decided to wear her red knee length dress that had all kinds of words written in black. Words like rockstar, life, freedom, honesty, love, happiness, dream, and family etc. She had on her black boots to match and she put on her red feather necklace with the matching earrings and hair clip. She enjoyed being different. It made her unique.

She went to her bathroom to put on some makeup. She didn't want to overdo it, she gathered her long dark brunette hair and put it into a loose ponytail to hang down her back.

Aria thought of Ezra. He was so good-looking, but that wasn't the only reason that she liked him. She loved that they had stuff in common. She loved the way he smiled at her. She adored his corkiness. She loved the way his eyes would stare intensely at her, which made her whole body tingle. She loved the way he kissed her. The brush of his lips against hers. The feel of his strong arms wrapped around her small waist.

She liked older guys. Guys her age didn't interest her in the least. That was one of the reasons why she found Ezra so fascinating. She shook her head. She was going to be late if she stood here just thinking about him. She went back into her room to get her backpack and went down stairs to have breakfast.

She saw Ella, over the strove frying bacon and eggs. she licked her lips. She went to the bread box, got two slices of bread out, and put them into the toaster. Then made her way over to sit on one of the four stools.

"Hey, sleepy head" Ella said. She turned her head a little to face her.

"Hi, did you do some sausage links too?" Aria asked happily.

"I sure did. And may I ask what has you in such a good mood?" Ella asked. She smiled at her, then turned back around to give her attention back to the food.

"Yum. Oh, nothing. I'm just ready to get to school is all" Aria said innocently.

"Let my guess. You're ready to see your friends right?" Ella asked. "I knew you, Spencer, Hanna, and Emily would hit it right back off again". She put the food on a plate and set it down in front of Aria and sat down beside her.

"Yeah, something like that" Aria said. She went to get her toast and sat back down and started filling her plate.

Her real reason was because she wanted to see Ezra. She wanted to talk to him. She loved the way he talk. She could listen to him all day. She needed to ask him something, so she had to find way to be alone with him.

See, I knew I was right" Ella said smiling. "Okay, what's his name?".

Aria turned to look at her.

"Who?" asked Aria confusedly.

"You know what I'm talking about. I saw you staring down into your plate smiling just now" Ella said.

Aria almost choked her on eggs. she couldn't believe she made it so obvious. She had to learn to keep her feelings in check, but she couldn't do that when it came to Ezra. Aria just continue to stare at her not saying anything.

"I think I get the point" Ella said.

"It's not like I don't want to tell you. It's just I don't want to jinx it "Aria said. She knew that she couldn't really tell her. She probably wouldn't understand.

"I understand. Does he make you happy?" Ella asked.

"Very. I don't know. There's just something about him. Whenever I see him my heart stops, and it's so hard for my to breathe. And I can't seem to stop my smiles whenever I see him " Aria said smiling.

"Sounds like love to me" Ella said. Her eyes shone with happiness.

"Do you really think so? I've never felt this before. It's a wonderful feeling." Aria said.

"Yes, I do" Ella said. And she reached over to squeeze her arm. "Now I think you better go to school, before you be late.

"Yeah, right I almost forgot about that" Aria said. And she got up and she went to take her plate to the sink.

"Bye, Ella" Aria said. She left the kitchen and went to grab her backpack off the banister.

She got into her moms car and headed to school. She had a hard time finding a park in the school parking lot, but she eventually found one. She got out the car and went around to the trunk to get her backpack. She made sure to lock up then headed into the school. The hallway was crowded. She had to push her way through to her looker. She looked around to see if she could find Spencer, Hanna, and Emily, but she didn't see them. She was sure they were here somewhere, but she couldn't see them.

Aria put in her combination, then open the locker. She reached down into her backpack to pull out all the books she would need for her morning classes. After she finished she put her backpack into the locker and shut it. She looked around. The hallway had cleared out a little. She finally saw the girls gathered around Spencer's locker. She made her way over there.

But before she could get there she stopped. Her attention was on someone else. Ezra had just walked into the building. She couldn't take her eyes off of him. She took a minute to look him over. He was wearing a grayish black vest with a light blue shirt underneath, and some black pants with black shoes. He had his brown leather bag slung across his chest. His dark brunet hair was thick as ever. He looked amazingly hot.

He came towards her. She couldn't stop her smile from spreading across her face and nor could he.

"Morning," Ezra said. As he passed by her.

"Hi,"Aria said smiling. And she turned around to follow him with her eyes. She bit her bottom lip. When he got to his classroom door, he turned back around to stare at her and smiled. Just before going in. Aria smiled back.

She shook her head and made her way over to her friends. She couldn't get his look or smile out of her head. She couldn't wait to get him alone.

"So you guys are still coming to my house tonight?" Spencer asked.

"Sure, after practice" Emily said.

Yeah, count me in" Aria said.

"Are you guys forgetting Noel's party tonight?" Hanna asked.

"I totally forgot that" Spencer said.

"So did I" Emily said.

"I wasn't planning on going anyway" Aria said honestly. She had far greater stuff on her mind then some party.

"I sure can't miss this. Sean and I are both going" Hanna said.

"I guess we can find another time to discuss the whole A thing" Spencer said.

"Yeah, we could. Look I have to go. I can't be late for class again or it's another detention" Hanna said. And she left.

"I have to go too. I'll see you guys at lunch" Emily said. And she too left.

"I guess I should be going too. See you" Spencer said. And she headed down the other way.

"Okay,"Aria said. And she watched her leave. She made her way to her first class, which was History.

Aria thought class would never be over. She was ready to see Ezra. She couldn't seem to concentrate. The bell rang for calls to end and Aria practically jumped out of her seat. She turn her paper in and headed out the door. She had a break now, so that meant she was free to go see Ezra. Who in fact didn't have a class right now.

She spotted him at the water fountain. He was getting water for his mug of coffee. She watch him bend down and observed his butt. And what a butt it was. She wanted to grab it. He walked back into his classroom and she followed him.

The door was just shutting, but she made it through and locked the door. He didn't see her until he looked up. His face lit up, but not before he looked around to make sure nobody was watching them through the window.

"Hi," Aria said. She walked up to him.

"Hey, What are you doing here?" he asked. His eyes roamed her body, before looking up at her.

Aria flushed under his gaze. She felt the most wonderful feeling at the pit of her stomach. Her breasts tingled. She could feel her nipples stiffen. So much that, that it hurt. She could feel that sensation between her thighs become aware too. It was so hard for her to speak.

"I just wanted to see if you had any plans for tonight?" Aria asked in a whisper. She couldn't take her eyes from his.

"Are you sure it's wise to discuss this now?" Ezra asked. And he sat down and took a sip of his coffee.

"So, you have plans then?" Aria asked. Her smile dropping.

"No, I don't" Ezra said.

"Good. I was wondering if you would like to go to the movies with me tonight. they are playing all night classics.

He smiled and laughed.

"I heard that there's a party tonight, you should go" Ezra said. And he picked up his cup and held it to his mouth.

"Why would I want to do that?" Aria asked. She leaned on his desk.

"So your classmates don't suspect you lost interest in your peers" Ezra said. And took a sip of his coffee.

"Too, late" Aria said.

She placed her hand on his desk and slowly made her way to his hand and inserted her pinkie in between his. He looked down at their hands. He responded by caressing her pinkie with he's. She felt chills up and down her spine. He looked back up to stare intently at her. She gasp.

Without saying anything, Aria went to the door to pull down the blind. She made her way back to Ezra. Who was standing up now. She moved his mug aside and heisted herself onto his desk and crossed her legs. She looked up at him to find him watching her. He was devouring her with his eyes. She leaned back and smiled seductively at him. He looked down for a minute, then looked back up into her face. He swallowed hard.

"Touch me," Aria said. She looked deep into his eyes.

"If I do I want be able to stop myself" Ezra said. She could hear the battle in his voice.

"I don't want you too" Aria said in a whisper.

Ezra closed the gap between them in seconds. Aria opened her legs to allow him to settle there. Ezra wrapped his arms around her to pull her close. Aria linked her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Did you lock the door?" Ezra asked.

"Yeah, I did it on my way in here" Aria said.

Ezra lifted her chin up to brush his lips against hers ever so lightly then pulled back. Aria wanted more, so she pulled him to her face and crushed her lips against his hard and deepen the kiss. He prodded her lips with his tongue to allow his tongue access. Aria was all to happy to comply. He stroke her tongue with he's. Aria moaned into his mouth, then stroke her tongue with his. He reached up to let one hand grab the back of her neck.

Ezra broke of the kiss to lean his forehead against hers, and she sighed. He looked down at her.

"Are you sure?" Ezra asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure" Aria said breathlessly.

He bent his head to capture her lips again with his. He stepped back and pulled her off the desk.

"Take off your dress" Ezra said.

Aria stood back. Then gathered the dress and pulled it over her head and dropped it onto the floor. She stood in only her matching black lace bra and panties. Ezra groaned, which made Aria look up at him. She could read the lust in his eyes. They roamed her body. They stopped at her breasts, her nipples were hard. They were poking through the martial.

"Now your bra and panties" Ezra said hoarsely.

Aria reached her hands around her back to unhook her bra. She let it fall to the floor. She reached down to pulled down her panties. She kicked them aside. She heard Ezra's intake of breath. She looked up at him.

"Your beautiful" Ezra said. He took in every part of her naked body. Aria blushed.

"Thanks," Aria said softly. " Now you, take off your shirt".

Ezra unbutton his vest, slung it across his chair. Then unbutton his undershirt and slung it across the chair also. Aria gasp. He looked amazing. She took in his abs. Her mouth watered. She wanted to lick every inch of it. She looked back up to see him smiling at her. He was pleased that she also found his body appealing.

"Your pants, and boxers" Aria said.

Ezra reached down to his pants to unbutton and unzip them. Then pulled them off and laid them across the chair. He pulled down his boxers then kicked them aside. Aria couldn't breathe, her whole body tingled and ached. She took him in slowly. She wanted to remember every part of him. She looked down and moaned. She wanted him inside of her and that spot in between her thighs agreed.

Ezra came towards her slowly. He reached around to the back of her head to pull her ponytail out. Aria took one of his hands to her mouth then kissed the inside of his palm. Ezra shrived. He wrapped his arms around her waist to bring her close and Aria linked her arms back around his neck. She gasp as her body was pressed against he's.

Ezra lifted her onto the desk. She opened her legs to wrapped them around his waist.

"Are you sure this is want you want" Ezra asked.

"I'm sure. I've never wanted anything so badly" Aria said hoarsely. Not taking her eyes from he's.

Ezra grabbed her hips, then pulled her to the edge of the desk. He squeezed both of her breasts in his hands. He toyed with the nipples. He bent his head and took her nipple into his mouth and sucked it. Aria arched her back and moaned. Her hand griped his hair. He's tongue played with her nipple, then he bit it lightly. Aria struggled to breathe. He turned his attention to the other nipple. He it took into his mouth and sucked it and play with it with his tongue. Then bit it too lightly. Aria whole body was on fire.

Aria put soft kisses on his neck and chest, and rubbed her hands up and down his abs. He groaned. Ezra stepped back and bent down. He parted her thighs with his hands. He used his finger to part her. Aria gasp loudly at the very imitate touch. And threw her head back when she felt his lips on her. She couldn't control the loud moans that left her lips. Her fingers tighten in his hair. She nearly fell backwards when she next felt his tongue inside her. She could feel the sensation building inside of her. Just as she was about the explode he pulled back.

Ezra stood back up and settled back between her thighs. He kissed her lips. Then he pushed inside of her and quickly caught her scream in his mouth. He began to thrust inside of her. Aria wrapped her legs back around his waist to bring him closer. She thrashed her head from side to side as his thrusting became more urgent. She matched his thrusting with her own. He groaned against her mouth. She threw her head back and yelled as Ezra continue to thrust inside of her.

Aria could feel herself coming closer to the edge. She bit her bottom lip to silence her screams. She never knew it could be like this or she could feel this way. She never wanted it to end. He gave two more thrusts and Aria felt the most powerful sensation taking over her body. She didn't try to fight it. Ezra crushed his lips against hers to take her screams into his mouth.

She came back to reality when the moment passed. She laid her head against Ezra's shoulder. He continued to hold her tight against him. When she had the power to speak again she lifted her head up and stared into his face. He smiled down at her. Then captured her lips again with he's. He kissed her once more, before finally pulling back.

"I love you" Aria said. And she smiled at him.

"I love you too" Ezra said smiling. "We better get dress".

"Yes, we better" Aria said laughing.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as me:)**


End file.
